Lovestruck
by beatlesgrl
Summary: Kurt, a barista, is enamored by a customer that comes in every day at 3. One Friday, Rachel gets him to go to a bar, where he runs into that same customer.


**Help I can't stop writing porn. It's becoming a problem.**

* * *

"Can I have a white chocolate mocha and a muffin please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Customers seem to think that because they were at a coffee shop, there'd be muffins galore. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any muffins."

The customer mumbled something like that's alright who doesn't have fucking muffins, and paid Kurt for his coffee.

Kurt turned and made the coffee quickly so the man could get out of the shop. Just as he finished and placed the coffee on the counter, the door opened. Kurt looked at the customer who came in and smiled.

It was him.

"Good afternoon Kurt! How's your day?" The man leaned on the counter and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt nodded back, "Good afternoon Blaine. Today's been pretty good, just about to get off."

Blaine smirked.

"Off my shift, get your mind out of the gutter!" Kurt said, swatting Blaine's arm, "Medium drip, right?"

Blaine nodded, smiling even more, "I think it's a sign that I've been here too much, you know my coffee order!"

Kurt blushed. He would never admit it, but the reason he kept his job at this dinky New York coffee shop was to see Blaine every day around 3, like always. Friday's were his favorite, though, because Blaine would ask him the same question.

"So, what are your plans this weekend? Going on any big dates?" Blaine said this Friday, winking as Kurt took his money.

Kurt sighed, "Once again, I have no life, Blaine, so I don't do anything. How about you?"

Kurt turned to make Blaine's coffee as he replied, "Oh nothing much, just the usual. Read a book, yada yada."

Kurt turned back to Blaine and handed him his coffee, "Well, hope this weekend is full of great books."

Then they had their moment, where they just stand there, coffee in both of their hands, and they just admire each other. Today, the moment only lasted for a second, because Kurt's replacement came in early for their shift, making Kurt let go.

Blaine lifted his coffee towards Kurt, as a way of saying thanks, and waived at Kurt before he turned to leave.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt whispered, "I love you."

* * *

"Come on, Kurt, live a little! You never go out!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel, "Rachel, I don't need to go out to have fun."

"But Kurt, you're in NEW YORK, you're SINGLE, and you're YOUNG. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes?" Rachel said from her bedroom, throwing shoe after shoe out into the hallway to find the right ones.

Kurt, sitting in the living room, turned the page in his book, "I know, but I don't want to go."

Rachel came out, holding the right shoes in her hand, and glared at Kurt, "Kurt. You have to live a little. Just come to the bar with Finn and me for ten minutes. Ten minutes! Then you can go."

Kurt sighed, putting his book down, "Just ten minutes?"

Rachel's squeal almost made it worth it.

* * *

"What kind of name is 'Lovestruck' for a bar?"

Finn laughed at Kurt's question, "It's supposed to be a good bar. It's more like a club, actually, but it's supposed to be full of gay and straight people."

Kurt huffed, "This was a ploy to get me laid wasn't it."

Rachel and Finn bit back smirks as all three of them entered. It wasn't too terribly crowded, but the décor left something to be desired. Kurt turned his nose up at the pink velvet seats and the mustard yellow tiles.

Rachel dragged Kurt to the nearest table and announced that they should get drinks. Kurt, being the only one of the group over 21, realized that it meant he had to get them.

"You guys are terrible," He mumbled under his breath, and walks over to the clear bar (Once again, cannot account for décor).

"Hey can I get three cosmo-" Kurt looked at the bartender and nearly dropped his wallet.

There was Blaine.

Blaine looked at him and smiled, "Oh hey Kurt! I didn't know you came to this bar?"

Kurt, still a little shocked, shook his head, "I-I-I don't. My friends kind of forced me to come. I didn't know you were a bartender."

Blaine chuckled, "Well just for another few minutes, I'm covering for a friend."

Kurt nodded, then blushed, "Could I get, uh, three cosmos please?" It felt weird to give drink orders to Blaine rather than receive them.

Blaine smiled and said, "Sure." And started making them. Kurt didn't know what to say, so he turned so he wasn't facing Blaine and faced the table where Rachel and Finn were sitting, already making out. Kurt sighed.

"Hope that's not your girlfriend, she seems quite comfortable making out with the big one." Blaine said from behind him.

Kurt almost gagged at the thought, and said without thinking, "Oh God no, we're just friends. I'm gay."

Blaine laughed from behind him, making Kurt turn back around.

"What?" Kurt said, starting to blush.

"Just…never mind. Here's your drinks." Blaine handed him the three cosmos and a tray to carry them.

Kurt nodded and grabbed them, "Thanks." And made a hasty retreat back to the table.

* * *

Three cosmos later, and Kurt was now dancing on the big dance floor, grinding his hips to the beat. Kurt forgot how much alcohol made him act like some hot thing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was drunk, he ran into the guy he had a huge crush on, and a guy came up behind him and started to dance with him.

Wait, a guy was grinding up behind him.

Kurt didn't seem to mind though, because the man was slowly wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and grinding with Kurt rather than against him, and he was such a good dancer. Kurt let his head fall on the man's shoulder, and the man started to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned at the new sensation, this turning into foreplay rather than dancing. Kurt turned his head and caught the man's lips in his, which resulted in an awkward but still hot kiss. Kurt turned so he could face the man, but didn't break the kiss.

Finally, after Kurt was out of oxygen, Kurt pulled back to get a good view of who it was he was kissing.

It was Blaine.

Kurt stopped dancing and blinked a couple times to make sure it was still Blaine. Sure enough, the man stayed Blaine.

"B-B-Blaine?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "You're so hot, Kurt."

Kurt blushed. He's never been called hot before. But Kurt was confused. How could Blaine be so forward?

He then realized that Blaine was swaying too, so apparently he was also drunk, maybe even drunker than Kurt.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask Blaine, but Blaine was already wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt, and he started to messily kiss Kurt.

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him. Blaine was so attractive, and here he was, making out with Kurt. Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt's and Kurt could feel just how, um, _attracted_ Blaine was towards Kurt.

Kurt realized that they were both drunk and he needed to find Rachel and get home before he did something he regretted. Without saying anything to Blaine, he grabbed Blaine's arms and forced them off of him, turned towards where he last remembered Rachel was (still in the booth making out with Finn), and ran towards her.

* * *

Kurt regretted going out the night before for the simple reason that his hangover hadn't gone away even after he had three waters, two aspirin, and five hours of being awake.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. Saturday's were always the slowest, considering no one came in early in the morning. Thank goodness it was almost two, which meant he could leave soon.

The bell rang to signal a customer and Kurt looked to see who it was that made such a loud noise.

Blaine.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, not even approaching the counter, "I, uh, I wanted to apologize about last night…"

Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

"It's just, ah, alcohol makes me kind of, well, uh, excited, and, uh, you said you were gay and, ah, I've been trying to get your number for a while and-"

Kurt had been walking around the counter as he was saying it and grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him to the backroom.

Once they got there (it was empty of people, but there was an armchair in the corner and a small TV against the wall), Kurt shut the door and kissed Blaine.

Blaine froze at Kurt's sudden kiss, but soon rolled with it and out his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt sighed when Blaine tilted head to deepen the kiss, and Kurt decided there were too many layers.

He grabbed the helm of Blaine's t-shirt and pulled it up. Blaine immediately grabbed it and pulled it all the way off, taking Kurt's head after doing that and scratching his fingers into the back of his scalp.

Kurt reached behind himself and untied his apron, and yanked it off of his neck.

"Why you in such a hurry?" Blaine said under his breath, chuckling.

"Shut up unless you want to use that mouth for something." Kurt snapped back.

Blaine's eyes darkened and looked down at Kurt's crotch, almost like he was asking permission. Kurt rolled his eyes in response, to say of course.

Blaine smiled and dropped to his knees right away, unbuckling Kurt's too tight skinny jeans and pulling them down. He groaned when he saw that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear, and looked up at Kurt.

"I was running late this morning!"

Blaine laughed and immediately wrapped his mouth around Kurt's cock, causing Kurt to snap his head back and grab Blaine's hair, thankful that Blaine seemed to forget to put in five pounds of hair gel.

Blaine moved his mouth up and down Kurt, licking the underside every other upstroke. Kurt was trying really hard to not thrust into the tight wet mouth, but it was getting harder to do the further they went, Blaine acting like some blow job master.

Kurt felt the familiar pull in the base of his stomach, and pulled Blaine's hair to warn him he was going to come. Blaine pulled off Kurt with a pop, and looked back up at Kurt.

Blaine had such a smug look on his face, that Kurt decided that maybe he should punish him for it. He pulled Blaine off the ground, and crashed his lips against Blaine's again. Kurt moaned when he realized he could taste himself on Blaine's tongue.

Kurt pushed Blaine to the ugly orange chair in the corner and forced him to sit down. Kurt pulled his shirt off and dived to Blaine's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them completely off, along with his boxers.

Once Blaine was completely naked, Kurt admired the view that clothes had blocked for the past few weeks he's seen Blaine. Kurt smiled and said, "You can get up now."

Blaine looked confused, but did what Kurt asked. Kurt sat where Blaine was, and grabbed a box that was hidden behind the chair. In it was condoms and lube. Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't you hopeful?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "The owner's kind of a whore, this is his stash we're not supposed to know about."

Blaine almost started to laugh, but Kurt had grabbed him by the hips and pulled him towards him, and wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock to shut him up. Blaine groaned and thread his fingers through Kurt's hair.

While Blaine was busy being blown away by Kurt's mouth, Kurt took his hand, covered in lube while Kurt had licked the head of Blaine's dick and kissed it, and slowly pushed his fingers into Blaine.

"_YES."_ Blaine cried, shoving his ass backwards onto Kurt's fingers. They continued like that, Kurt sucking on Blaine's dick while slowly fingering him in his ass, going in time with his mouth. Blaine was crying at this point, obviously wanting to come soon.

Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine, and started to focus on prepping Blaine for his dick. He removed his fingers and lubed them some more, then started putting in two fingers. Blaine hissed at the new finger, but started to fuck himself on Kurt's fingers. After a while, Kurt tried three, and Blaine was moaning for more.

"_Please Kurt"_ Blaine moaned, and Kurt was happy to help. He took his fingers out of Blaine and grabbed a condom, opening it with his teeth and wrapping it around his cock. He turned Blaine around and Blaine got the message, lowering himself onto Kurt's cock.

Blaine hissed at the feeling, but didn't stop going down until Kurt was buried inside. Kurt waited for the clear to thrust up, and Blaine after a while nodded. Kurt started to slowly raise Blaine up and slam him down onto his lap. Blaine cried and grabbed Kurt's hand, wrapping it around his dick and started to move Kurt's hand up and down Blaine's cock. Kurt obliged, and Blaine took over and started to roll his hips on Kurt's lap as he moved up and down. Kurt wasn't sure he'd last any longer, and by Blaine's moans, neither would he.

"Kurt, I-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's head and forced him to turn his head and kiss Kurt, and that's what pushed Kurt over the edge, throwing his head back into the chair and crying out Blaine's name.

Blaine came just after Kurt, ass constricting against Kurt's cock. Kurt hissed at the feeling, too sensitive for any more.

They sat there, still coming down from their high. Finally, Blaine stood up, hissing at the feeling of air. Kurt immediately missed the warmth of Blaine's ass around him.

Neither one said anything, just stared to get dressed after their event.

As they were leaving the back room, Kurt was relieved to see there were no customers that were waiting for him. "So do you still want that medium drip?" Kurt asked as calmly as he could.

Blaine looked at him and blushed, "Can I get a shot of your number too? And a spice of a date tonight?"

Kurt looked at his watch, realizing that his shift was actually over, and he responded, "Actually, we're closing. But if you want, I could get you a coffee somewhere else? And I'm sure those could be added later."


End file.
